


【切丸|论坛体】后辈把我当成圣诞老人了该怎么解释

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【切丸|论坛体】后辈把我当成圣诞老人了该怎么解释

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*升入高中的 切原 x 丸井  
*圣诞快乐！

[主题] 求助：后辈把我当成圣诞老人了该怎么解释  
1L 是天才不是小猪  
如题。  
后辈这学期好不容易考上了高中部，我们几个前辈就在他家里给他办了个庆祝会。弄得有点晚这小子就先睡着了，把他安置到房间后我们几个在他家楼下坐了会就准备散。后来部长要我去把大家给后辈准备的礼物送到房间，我抱着一堆礼物往里走的时候没注意就把后辈吵醒了。  
……我形容不好后辈当时那个眼神……大概和我弟弟（五岁）第一次去迪士尼看到真人白雪公主的眼神差不多吧。  
“你是圣诞老人吗！”  
“清醒一点xx（我后辈名字），我是你前辈。”  
“所以前辈是圣诞老人！”  
“……不是。”  
但是无论我怎么解释他都不信。说穿着红外套抱着礼物盒带着圣诞帽还半夜潜进别人房间的只有可能是圣诞老人。  
“前辈你放心！我绝对不会把这个秘密说出去的！”   
他说的好认真……我根本没办法直视他……  
所以我为什么那天要穿红外套呢。还有我头上的帽子——都怪我那个同班同学！  
……总之。现在后辈坚信我就是圣诞老人，请大家帮我想想办法要怎么跟他解释。

2L  
9012年了怎么还会有这么纯情可爱的后辈，国家统一分配吗？为什么我的后辈只会在外面闯祸然后报上我的名字？？

3L  
楼上听起来是有故事的人。说到后辈，楼主这个前辈也十分让人羡慕啊！为什么我考上高中只迎来了一顿被前辈讹诈的饭？

4L  
而且楼主拿后辈和弟弟作比较的时候还特地写了弟弟年龄哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我仿佛能看见楼主无奈的表情

5L  
诶我讲道理啊，长这么大了真的还有人相信圣诞老人存在吗？楼主确定后辈不是在耍你？

6L 是天才不是小猪  
我确定……。我这个后辈嘛…外人看来还是很可靠的，初中的时候当过部长人气也很高。但说白了还是个小笨蛋，尤其是对于圣诞老人这种事格外的执著。  
前两天我们部聚在一起开会，不知道谁提起了“最喜欢的动物”这种话题，结果没等我说话后辈就帮我抢答了：“xx（我名字）前辈最喜欢驯鹿！”  
说完还一脸“我都懂”的表情看着我笑。  
……感觉解释不清楚了。

7L  
刚来，请问是直接笑还是走流程 

8L  
有人注意到楼主语气里的宠溺了吗？“小笨蛋” ？ 什么甜蜜昵称

9L   
虽然大家都是有前辈的人，但我估摸着没谁会被叫“小笨蛋” 吧？

10L  
据我所知上一个这么叫的后来俩人在一起了。

11L  
所以……？

12L  
别说了，我站楼主 x 后辈 。

13L  
？？？年下不好吃吗？小笨蛋后辈X宠溺前辈不够甜吗？

14L  
……你们嗑cp的先等会儿。  
到底有没有人帮楼主想想办法

15L 是天才不是小猪  
谢谢14L 把楼给正回来……。还有你们在讨论什么呀【摇头.jpg】  
我们整个部其实都对后辈很好啦，可以说是抱着养儿子的心态整天操碎了心。故意输比赛为了激励他这种小事就不说了，部长和副部长虽然很严格但在外人面前简直快要把他夸成一朵花。至于我嘛，应该和他关系是很好的吧，总是带他吃好吃的来着。  
不过我们后辈真的很争气！拿了全国冠军还直升高中了！

16L  
这个炫耀的语气……？楼主到底还记不记得自己是为什么开贴【抠脑壳.jpg】

17L  
你们到底是什么部啊还缺人吗？高三但是可以装成高一后辈的那种？

18L 首席诈欺师  
不缺。下一个。

19L  
楼上我没看错的话…………学校cosplay大赛冠军？

20L   
就是今年万圣节cos木乃伊把自己弄得亲妈都不认识的那位？

21L  
我记得是代表网球部参赛的？

22L 是天才不是小猪  
@ 首席诈欺师 这位同学您好，看热闹还请出门右拐慢走不送。【微笑.jpg】

23L 首席诈欺师  
puri，这不是来帮你想办法了吗  
回复21L ：是网球部哦

24L  
先表白我们立海网球部！然后确实是听说初中部来了个厉害的一年级正选呀

25L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以是他相信圣诞老人存在也不奇怪了，这里是一年级正选同班同学，今年进校摸底考这位朋友英语考了6分。

26L 是天才不是小猪  
6分？

27L 空蝉  
6分？

28L 风林火山  
6分？？！

29L 无病息灾  
6分？【微笑.jpg】

30L  
…………好像出现了一些不得了的人物 【瑟瑟发抖.jpg】

31L 是天才不是小猪  
回复 25L ： ……这位同学，现在已经不是圣诞老人的问题了。

32L 首席诈欺师  
回复 25L ：现在的问题是，他跟我们说他英语考了66分

33L  
我是刚才的25L……幸亏是匿名发的帖。所以现在……

34L 是天才不是小猪  
刚才看见副部长提着网球拍去找后辈了，但看样子不像是去打网球……

35L 首席诈欺师  
@ 是天才不是小猪 你听见Aka的惨叫了吗，原来这么有穿透力吗？隔着一层楼诶

36L   
……我不敢说话。

37L  
……我也不敢说话。

38L  
我们这个贴的画风一开始好像没有这么恐怖哈……？

39L 首席诈欺师  
@ 是天才不是小猪 别刷手机了，柳生刚给我发短信说今晚通知加训，估计跟Aka那小子有关系，赶紧收拾收拾去跑圈吧……

40L   
那我们就……等楼主明早回来吧。希望网球部今天……呃……愉快？

41L  
愉快估计是愉快不了，但我怎么有点想笑

42L  
楼上做个人吧，虽然但是我也想笑hhhhhhhhh

……

60L   
一天了，网球部后辈还健在吗？

61L 是天才不是小猪  
还健在，但是脑子越来越不好使。  
昨天被我们副部长铁拳制裁后，后辈非常没出息地哭了。连带着我们这些被无辜牵连的也要跟着一起加训，我现在看到操场还有点腿软……  
但问题是，好不容易加训结束后，后辈在更衣室里把我抱住了！哭哭唧唧地说什么xx（我名字）前辈不是圣诞老人吗为什么不会保护他……  
圣诞老人业务范围也没有这么大吧！而且我到底哪里像圣诞老人啊真让人生气！

62L 首席诈欺师  
生气？那你脸红干什么？

63L  
@ 首席诈欺师 ……？？您多说点 多说点

64L 是天才不是小猪  
@ 首席诈欺师 要不是你那天非得给我戴圣诞帽也不至于发展成现在这样 【微笑.jpg】不行我越想越气笨蛋狐狸放学别跑！

65L  
@ 首席诈欺师 您好我们想了解一下脸红的事情

66L   
@ 首席诈欺师 前辈康康我们8

67L 空蝉  
诈欺师正忙着和楼主真人线下pk，一时半会可能回不来，所以我来给大家讲一讲吧。  
昨天我和后辈先进了更衣室，后辈的反应一直很正常。但在楼主推开更衣室门的一瞬间，后辈突然就冲上去抱住了楼主，还念叨了一些什么，现在看来是圣诞老人的事情。  
虽然从我的角度看不到后辈，但是楼主脸红了的概率是100%。  
顺便一提昨天结束后也是后辈和楼主一起回的家。

68L   
最后一句真是别有深意

69L  
“也是” 这两个字就很妙。意思是他俩经常一块回家

70L  
……嗑cp的朋友你们再等一会儿。  
我发现一个盲点，所以你们部都知道圣诞老人的事情怎么就没个人帮楼主给后辈解释一下？？

71L  
诶楼上这么一说 【陷入沉思.jpg】

72L 无病息灾  
啊，很有趣的发展不是吗？更何况是在帮Aka啊^^

73L Burning Power  
我来替我们部长解释一下。  
就是我们都觉得Aka喜欢Bun（楼主）

74L  
这简单粗暴的解释弄得我有点措手不及

75L  
……之前嗑cp的都给我出来嗨！

76L  
不是你们结合一下【空蝉】之前的发言……实锤脸红的是楼主啊……

77L  
所以是，双……双箭头？？

78L  
圣诞节快到了看个求助帖都能虐狗？？？？？ 【地铁老爷爷看手机.jpg】

79L   
你们都给我安静——！  
圣诞老人的事到底怎么办啊！我追这贴追得好累啊mmp！

80L   
楼上怎么还在关心圣诞老人的事啊？现在难道不是专心观看爱情？？

81L 阿加莎与绅士  
其实我们都认为就这么将错就错对Aka来说也挺好。喜欢的人和最想要见到的人是同一个这种事情不是很幸福吗？虽然说以后这个误会肯定会解开，但对于现在的Aka来说就是最好的情况不是吗

82L   
我我我好酸，这群前辈真的好宠Aka君

83L  
我想请问，前辈们是怎么看出Aka君喜欢Bun君的呀 

83L   
我惊了楼上还嫌虐得不够吗？我们这种抱着帮忙的心态进来的人又做错了什么呢 【问号三连.jpg】

84L 空蝉  
这就要追溯到初中了。要不是楼主当年多留了一张申请，Aka原本是入不了部的。Aka性子又倔又急躁，吃了不少苦头，每次也都是Bun耐心哄好的。可能是性格原因吧，相比起我们，Aka更愿意和Bun讲许多心里话。三年级的时候我们毕业，Aka就抱着Bun哭了很久。之后虽然会被副部长训斥，还是擅自跑来高中部找Bun很多次。  
去年情人节的时候，Aka放学后突然跑来了高中部的活动室，当着我们所有人的面把Bun收到的巧克力都拿走了。虽然被Bun认为是太饿了饥不择食，但我想应该还是因为Aka自己都说不清楚的嫉妒心吧（笑

85L 首席诈欺师  
顺便一提，Aka为了升学考试特意来找我补习了数学哦

86L Burning Power  
也来找我补习了英语

87L 无病息灾  
回复 86L：都找你补过习了为什么摸底考还是6分？

88L Burning Power  
回复 87L：部长这个我们之后再聊……

89L 是天才不是小猪  
原，原来是……是这样吗……

90L   
这什么甜蜜爱情故事啊，楼主你快康康纯情后辈吧

91L  
圣诞老人就圣诞老人吧，前辈快康康可爱后辈吧

92L 风林火山  
@ 街机小霸王   
Aka——！！身为网球部正选，即使是告白也不能松懈！

93L 街机小霸王  
回复 92L：我知道了副部长！！【握拳.jpg】

……

96L   
我刚看见一年级正选“嗖” 地一下从楼梯穿过，不会直接就去告白了吧？？

97L 首席诈欺师  
是。Aka现在把Bun堵在我们教室走廊——

98L 首席诈欺师  
卧槽Aka直接亲上去了——

99L  
我怎么莫名有点想哭

100L  
我也……完结撒花！！

101L  
祝Aka君和Bun君长长久久呜呜呜呜呜呜我哭得好惨

102L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我一个狗到底做错了什么

103L  
楼主呢？不是应该来个 “谢谢大家，我们在一起了”？

104L 首席诈欺师  
短时间内Bun应该都顾不上玩手机了。  
唉，我这个同班同学真的尽心尽力——  
谢谢大家，他们在一起了。

也祝大家圣诞节快乐

105L  
诈欺师君也快乐！

106L  
大家散了吧散了吧，准备快乐（单身）寒假8

107L  
……我默默又看了一眼标题。所以我到底为什么在这里？？

——————该帖已被管理员关闭——————

END.

【搞论坛真的好让人精分啊哈哈哈哈】


End file.
